<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath and Sound by primaveracerezos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146467">Breath and Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos'>primaveracerezos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sound kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes the sounds Harry makes. He likes making Harry make the sounds even more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breath and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to the gremlins who follow me on tumblr and encouraged me to write this. I love you.</p><p>One million keyboard smashes to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk">Phe</a> for her amazing beta work and all the love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter makes a lot of sounds. He hums as he works, sings while he cooks, thinks out loud. Draco grew up in a quiet family and it took him a while to get used to Harry’s voice filling up all the little spaces of their home, but he’s grown to love the noise.</p><p>Some sounds, though, are his favorite. </p><p>It makes sense that Harry is vocal in bed; he’s never quiet in any situation, so why would sex be any different? Draco has found that Harry has a delicious, involuntary repertoire—a sound for every sensation, and Draco wants to place each one in a jar and put them in a gallery. </p><p>First come shaky breaths, high in Harry’s throat, and Draco devours them, swallowing Harry’s air with every kiss as he fingers Harry open. There’s the catch when Draco brushes Harry’s prostate, the release when he does it again. And the whispers, delivered directly to Draco’s lips: “<em>I’m ready. Fuck me</em>.” </p><p>When Draco flips him over and presses into him, Harry’s breath streams between his clenched teeth as he bears down, and slows when Draco pauses to give Harry time to adjust. Soft <em>mm</em>s start then, when Draco strokes Harry’s sides, kisses the back of his neck, spreads his arse open to display his tight hole clenching around Draco’s cock. A sharp exhale when Draco withdraws and pushes back in, presses a palm to Harry’s lower back, angling him down. </p><p>And then come the tight <em>ah</em>, <em>ah</em>s, once Draco’s fucking him properly, hands holding Harry’s hips in place. Harry gives up on holding himself up on his elbows, lets his shoulders hit the mattress and braces his hands against the headboard. Then the real fun begins, breathy, half-uttered curses and pleas: “<em>Fuck, ah, fu—”</em> and “<em>God, baby, so—fuck—ah, good</em>,” and “<em>Please, Draco, m— unh, more, fu—”</em></p><p>That’s when Draco likes to really start taking Harry apart. A few swats on his plump arse, or a fist tight in his hair, pulling his head back as Draco drives into him, unrelenting. Maybe a wandless Incarcerous, binding Harry’s hands behind his back, leaving the angle completely up to Draco. And then it’s Draco’s turn to start talking. </p><p>“So pretty, aren’t you,” he murmurs, tracing Harry’s shoulder blades. “Look at your tight little arse, taking me in. You love this, don’t you, Harry?” Draco might slow down then, pull himself all the way out, watch Harry’s hole gape and clench for just a moment before he slams back in. </p><p>Then, Merlin, the <em>sounds</em> Harry makes. He no longer forms words, just vowels framed by the occasional consonant, everything tumbling from his mouth in an avalanche of cock-dumb noise. “<em>Mmmuh— Oh go— Fuuuh— Yeah, mm, ah-</em>-!” The pitch grows higher every time Draco hits Harry’s prostate, bringing him closer and closer to the edge but never touching Harry’s leaking cock, never allowing the release, until Draco’s too close to wait any longer and wraps his fist around Harry. One, two, three strokes and Harry is keening, sobbing, the most beautiful sounds Draco’s ever heard.</p><p>Draco speeds up as Harry comes down, riding Harry’s oversensitivity into sweet, huffed mewls. When he comes, he wraps himself around Harry, releases any ties, cleans them both up. Harry <em>hmm</em>s into Draco’s chest, contented and sated, and Draco whispers, “<em>I love you</em>,” into Harry’s fuck-mussed hair. He traces swirls on Harry’s back, listening to his breathing slow into long, sleepy sighs, and falls asleep wondering how to build a shrine of sounds. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>